


Just another Routine Exam

by DragonRott



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRott/pseuds/DragonRott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc was sent from Command to give the Reds a health checkup. He got more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another Routine Exam

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr name: cyborg-simmons.

 Doc had just finished his health checkups at Blue Base and was heading over to the Red side of the canyon. Tablet in hand, he was entering the last of the data from where he’d just been. O’Malley, the AI currently infecting his head, took no shortage of joy attempting to make him rewrite his notes.

In one note for Tucker, O’Malley had typed, “ _Flexible enough to suck his own dick if he wanted to_.” In another for Sister, it was, “ _More STD’s than a Quadrant 18 hooker_.”

Doc frowned. The AI caused nothing but problems, forcing him to do things he otherwise wouldn’t. He was a pacifist; he loved people in general. Now, every time he tried to compliment someone, it came out all wrong. O’Malley would take over, cursing and insulting, turning his friends away. He felt alone, other than the frightening voice in his head.

But Doc still had a job to do. He’d been sent over from Command to give the Reds and Blues a routine checkup. He was familiar with them and they trusted his skills as a medic. Well, sort of. At least enough for him to be shipped back out to the familiar box canyon where one certain group of soldiers were supposedly fighting another certain group of soldiers. Gods knew why.

Doc sent prior warning for them to all turn off their radios in case O’Malley decided to mind-jump. As much as he hated the AI, Doc was one of the few that could keep O’Malley in check, or at least reason with him without blowing up half a base in the process.

“Ok, when we get to the Red Base, behave yourself,” Doc told himself.

“ _Oh, I’ll behave. After I blow them all to smithereens! Mwah ha ha!_ ” Well, that was about as much of an agreement Doc was going to get out of O’Malley.

As he reached the door, he called out. “Uh, hey guys. It’s me, Doc. I came for your routine exams!”

“Suck it, Doc! We don’t want O’Malley anywhere near us,” Simmons called back from the upper floor, pointing his battle rifle at the purple medic.

“B–but I’ve been sent by command! It’s protocol! You can’t argue with that!” he stammered. Doc knew Simmons enough to know he was anal retentive about rules and regulations.

“Fine, but no funny business, O’Malley. I know you can hear me!” Simmons lowered his gun. “Sarge! Doc’s here for our health checkups, Sir!”

“Dammit Simmons, let him in! “But one wrong move from O’Malley and I’ll let a few rounds into his chest! Straight from my shotgun!” Sarge rested his gun over his shoulder.

Simmons nodded. “Yes, Sir! Hey Grif, open the door for him.”

“Why can’t you? I’m napping here,” yawned Grif, from where he was leaning against the wall right by the door control.

Simmons huffed, then marched down the stairs, flipped the lever that opened the door, and smacked Grif upside the helmet with the butt of his gun. “You’re such a lazyass! After Doc leaves, I’ll have Sarge order you to wash the warthog!”

“Yeah, cause you can’t even order me around unless you do it through Sarge. I’d rather be a lazyass than Sarge’s personal bitch.” Grif flipped him off before turning away to find another spot to nap.

“Not so fast, Grif. I’d like you to be first.” Doc rested a hand on Grif’s shoulder.

“ _Yes, let’s poke at the fat one first, shall we?_ ”

Grif looked at him. “Only to get this shit done and out of the way. I’m wasting precious time here when I could be off wasting precious time somewhere else.” He grudgingly followed Doc into one of the spare back rooms. It was a small room, with a few crates stacked against each other and a large tarp, among other things laying around. Doc spread the tarp over some of the crates to form a makeshift examination table and motioned Grif to take off his armor as he pulled off his helmet and took out his scanner and medi-tablet from his field bag.

About a half hour later, Grif stepped out and it was Simmons’ turn. It was harder performing a medical checkup on the maroon soldier since he was a cyborg, but luckily Simmons could read his own vital stats using his bionic eye. Doc pushed his glasses up his nose and copied down the information on the prosthetic organs that were read to him. He mentioned in his notes to have Simmons get his cyborg arm repaired since it had a tendency to lock up. O’Malley had noted on top of that too, “ _Write the nerd a prescription for antifreeze. It might do him some good._ ”

After Simmons was finished, Doc called around for Donut. The lightish-red armored soldier stepped in for his turn. Donut had no problem stripping perhaps a bit too much down for his exam, especially after Doc mentioned that he could keep those lacy pink panties on.

“ _Did you steal those from the girl over at Blue Base?_ ” asked O’Malley’s voice.

Donut giggled. “Oh gosh no. Sister has no fashion sense. These were special ordered from the _Veronica’s Secret_ catalogue.” He snapped the elastic side to emphasize his point.

“Well, I think they’re very…becoming on you, Donut,” Doc replied timidly as he began to run the platinum blond over with his scanner, checking his heartbeat and breathing. A very uncomfortable half hour later, Donut was told he could put his armor back on, in which he pouted.

“Could you find Sarge?” asked Doc, “It’s his turn.”

“Sure thing, Doc!” Donut blew him a kiss as he skipped out into the sunshine.

Doc was sitting there arguing with O’Malley when Sarge walked in, resting his shotgun just outside the door. “Don’t understand why I need a damn checkup. I’m as healthy as a horse! Fit as a fiddle!” he grunted.

“Because I wasn’t able to give you one last time I visited. I just want to make sure you’re as healthy as you say.” Doc looked at the Red leader standing in front of him. Sarge was like a solid brick wall. But once he looked into Doc’s deep brown eyes, he softened a bit.

“You keep giving me that look, like you care.” Sarge stated.

“I do care, I care about all of you. You’re my friends,” Doc insisted back.

“ _Too bad that I don’t... Mwah ha ha!_ ”

“Wasn’t talking to you, dirtbag. I was talking to Doc.”

Doc shifted positions a bit. “Please, Sarge?” he asked.

“Very well. Let’s get this over with.” Sarge pulled off his helmet and gloves. Doc looked at him. He’d never seen Sarge’s face before. The red soldier had ruddy skin and a short crew cut that was beginning to silver at his temples. He had a strong jawline and hazel eyes that flashed with years of discipline and determination.

“I…Ok. Could you please take your armor off so I can, uh, take your vitals?” Doc asked. Sarge reluctantly complied, unbuckling his chest piece and setting it aside. Next were the arm pieces, followed by the legs. He stacked each piece against one of the crates. The man was careful when it came to equipment, and that included his armor. He unzipped the black base layer and folded it, setting it on top of the other pieces.

Standing there in a white tank and scarlet boxers, he folded his arms. “Alright, let’s get this over with. I’ve got shit to do, like yell at Grif and formulate another plan to attack the Blues.”

Doc picked up his scanner. He hovered it over Sarge, glancing back at his tablet for the readouts, asking generic questions about diet, exercise and lifestyle. Suddenly, they heard a loud BANG from the other side of the wall. “What in Sam Hell is that?” Sarge whipped his head around toward the small window.

BANG! It came again.

They could hear Simmons screaming from outside. “You can’t just come here and bring your fucking tank! We haven’t even come up with a plan to counter attack you yet!”

Well shit. The Blues were attacking, and right when Sarge least expected it. BANG! The tank took another shot at the outer wall, shorting out the power and causing the lights to flicker off. Sarge didn’t even have a chance to respond before being thrown into the dark. “Gonna have to postpone this, I got a war to fight!” Sarge felt around in the dim room for his helmet, while Doc made his way toward the door.

He urgently wrestled with the control lever, but since there was no power, it wouldn’t budge.

“Um…Sarge? I have some bad news: _You’re trapped with no way out!_ ”

“Can it, O’Malley, we gotta find a way outta here!” Sarge retorted He didn’t have time for this, the Blues were attacking! He tried to yell through the small window. “SIMMONS! GRIF! I’m stuck in here with Doc!” before he started pacing.

Doc stood by the door like a caged cat, trying to think of another way out. The sound of the tank had stopped, at least for now. He let out a sigh, then went to sit down on the tarp, knees to his chin. After a few long minutes, a tapping sound came from the other side of the door. “Sir? You in there?” It was Simmons. Leave it to Sarge’s second in command to come to their rescue. “The door’s jammed, I can’t get it to open without power.”

Or not. “I don’t hear that blasted tank anymore. Did you get the Blues to stop attacking?” Sarge asked, sounding a little hopeful.

“Yeah, we postponed the attack until next Tuesday. We traded 3 boxes of Grif’s Oreos and Donut for the night. Caboose _really_ wanted to have a sleepover.” Simmons replied, voice muffled through the door. Sarge could hear Grif wailing on the other side. It almost made him smile.

“Diabolical. Those damn dirty Blues are holding Donut prisoner! Get me outta here! That’s an order, Simmons!” The older man shouted.

“Lopez is already taking a look at the generator to get it up and running. I’m gonna go help him. Just sit tight, it might be a couple hours.” With that, the room fell into silence.

Sarge turned around. “Well Doc, looks like just us for the next while. Doc?” Sarge could barely make out the smaller man’s outline. Apparently, he’d moved from his spot on the crate to being huddled in a corner, shaking. “Son, you ok?”

“N-not really,” came a small voice before O’Malley stepped in, “ _The wimp’s afraid of being trapped._ ”

Sarge, seeing Doc in such an unsettling state, walked over and sat down beside him. “It’s gonna be ok there, I’ve been in worse.” He lay a hand over Doc’s, gently squeezing his fingers to reassure him.

Doc looked up at Sarge, fear painting his face. “I hate being like this. So many…bad memories.” Terrified, he huddled close to Sarge, clinging to his arm.

Sarge remembered soothing his own son as a child many years ago when he was afraid of the dark and this wasn’t all that different, except Doc was a grown man. The grizzled soldier figured that everyone had their fears, their bad experiences. “Well, we’re gonna be holed up here for a bit, Doc. I don’t mind you hanging onto me. Just do me a favor and at least take the outer armor off, it’s a bit sharp.”

He had a point. Doc was almost fully armored save his helmet and gloves, and his outer chest piece was pressing into Sarge’s side uncomfortably. He gingerly let go just long enough to unbuckle the outer shell of his chest and leg pieces, kicking them slightly aside before reattaching himself firmly to Sarge. Sarge leaned back slightly against the wall to get more comfortable. If he was going to be here for any length of time, might as well. Doc’s body felt warm against him. Sarge looked down at the man, at his mocha skin and dark curly hair. The way his glasses constantly slid down his narrow nose. Those deep brown eyes. Overall, he was handsome, with the softer features of one that’s not partaken in the midst of battle. Then, as he focused on Doc’s features, he couldn’t help himself but lean down and pecked the man on the cheek.

Doc, slightly startled, turned his head back up toward Sarge. Was that a kiss? That was new. The Red leader wasn’t known to show any kind of affection to anyone, except for his shotgun, and the warthog to an extent. He gazed into the other’s eyes, feeling safe and secure in his muscular arms. “Did…did you just…?” he trailed off, touching his cheek.

“Why? You want another?” Sarge smiled. “Seemed to distract you.”

Doc blushed. “Yeah, I guess it did. I mean…if you don’t mind.” He wasn’t sure how to react. Then suddenly, he found his cheek again touched by those lips, but this time, he turned into the kiss, letting his lips brush against the other’s.

Internally, O’Malley was grinning deviously. “ _This should be quite fun._ ”

Sarge never meant for the kiss to go in that direction, but once he felt Doc’s soft lips, he felt his entire body heat up like a thousand firecrackers going off. It was different. Exciting. Something he’d never experienced before. He kissed back, his lips melding perfectly with the smaller man’s even as he cautiously held back, not wanting to frighten Doc away.

But the instant Doc kissed Sarge, he wanted more. Something about him tore a hole in Doc’s chest, making his heartrate increase and his mind race. Slowly, he parted his lips slightly and slid his tongue inside Sarge’s mouth. Sarge opening his mouth a bit more, inviting the invading tongue further and bringing his own tongue into the dance, playfully twisting it with Doc’s as he raised his hand to feel those curly locks. Doc’s hair was unbelievably soft, and Sarge ran his fingers over his scalp.

The small room, with no air circulation, began to get hotter. Sweat was forming on Doc’s brow as they kissed. At one point, Doc had to break away for a breath of fresher air. “It’s getting a bit warm in here.”

Sarge nodded at him, then fingered at the zipper on Doc’s base layer before pulling off his own tank top. Doc stared at him in awe. Sarge had a solid form, his muscles rippling across every inch of his body. Every movement he made was a chiseled work of art. Numerous scars littered across his chest and abs, clearly marking him a man who’s been in several battles.

“Oh…my.” He sucked a breath in.

“What about you, Doc? Or do I have to undress you myself?” Sarge could feel himself starting to get hard at the very mention of Doc stripping down. The darkness did a good job at hiding his boner, but he still had that hungry look in his eyes.

O’Malley decided it was his turn to speak again. “ _Oh, we’ll undress, but only if I get to come out and play for a bit._ ” Doc unzipped his base layer, slipping out of it like an agile cat. It was so wonderful to get out of that constricting armor.

His form was small and thin. Almost delicate although he was physically fit, with toned abs and streamlined arms and legs. He shivered slightly as he lay his armor aside and crawled back into those strong arms, hands gliding across Sarge’s chest as his tongue snaked inside his mouth again.

“I could use someone more…assertive right now,” mumbled Sarge in between kisses. “I suppose O’Malley can join in.” He pulled Doc on top of him, resting his hands on the smaller man’s hips and sneaking his fingers underneath Doc’s boxers. He was definitely getting hard now, feeling the other’s cock brushing against his.

Doc wrestled with the idea of allowing O’Malley to join. He was unpredictable, a wildcard—but looking around the room, he remembered there were no weapons in here; Sarge left his shotgun outside the room and unless he took the time to open a crate, there seemed to be nothing useful as a weapon. So he gave a green light. O’Malley could have some fun as well. Besides, it might make things more…interesting.

Feeling Sarge’s bulge, Doc’s hands running down the other’s ass, he tugged at the man’s boxers.

“ _It certainly won’t be very thrilling with these still on. Do something about it._ ” O’Malley’s voice was deep, commanding. It turned Sarge on even more.

“I love a man who takes charge,” Sarge purred, yanking down his boxers, hard cock bouncing out. “Your move, Doc.” Sarge motioned to the purple boxers still around the waist of the other. He watched as Doc deftly removed them, tossing them over his shoulder and smirking.

Doc moved in, kissing along his jaw, the scruff of Sarge’s beard tickling his lips. He heard Sarge let out a small moan as he went down his neckline, stopping to nibble on his ear. His hand nestled itself between their bodies, slender fingers grazing over Sarge’s rock hard abs as they flexed under his weight. That hand continued down until it found a rather large cock. Taking it into his hand, he began making circles across the slit with his thumb. Sarge moaned harder, clearly enjoying it.

“ _Nothing like a man with a large…shotgun._ ” O’Malley cooed.

Sarge ran one of his hands down Doc’s back, fingernails grazing against his smooth skin. His other hand decided to join Doc’s, and slid between their bodies to massage the man’s cock in unison with his own. Doc, gaining control of his mind for a moment, let out a small gasp as the calloused hand held his hard member. “Th–that feels pr-pretty good,” Doc breathed.

The Red leader grinned. “That ain’t nothing. Buckle up, buttercup. I’m only getting started,” Sarge replied before biting at Doc’s neck, taking time to suck on the soft skin of his collarbone, leaving dark hickeys. Doc arched his neck back, allowing Sarge more room as he adjusted his position to start pumping on the darker man’s dick. He took pleasure in hearing the soft moans with every pump, careful to draw his thumb over the slit, edging out droplets of pre-cum.

“ _Not so fast there._ ” O’Malley, still stroking Sarge’s dick, took his other hand around Sarge’s neck, gently applying pressure and forcing the man back, grinning devilishly.

Sarge let out a small cough, taken by surprise at the sudden play for dominance from the AI, but if it was a power struggle O’Malley wanted, so be it. He allowed Doc’s hand around his neck, flexing enough so the man couldn’t fully choke him, but still seeing lights dance in front of his eyes. When he’d had enough, he pulled the hand back, easily out-gunning him strength wise. “For that move, you’re going down. And by that, I mean going down.”

“ _My pleasure._ ” O’Malley retorted. He pressed himself against Sarge again, but this time, he dragged his tongue across Sarge’s chest, leaving circular patterns of saliva. Sarge leaned back, taking it all in, his cock throbbing. He wasn’t sure if it was Doc or O’Malley that was so skilled with his tongue, but when he felt it flick at his nipple, it made him groan loudly. He hadn’t been touched like this in such a long time. It would have been insubordination for him to fraternize with his squad, but Doc wasn’t under his command. Doc didn’t follow his orders. And Doc seemed to want this just as much as he did.

Another flick at his nipple, then Doc moved over to give the other nipple attention before trailing down his abs. He could feel Sarge arching his back slightly, impatiently waiting for the man to finally reach his member. Not quite yet though. He stopped at his navel, darting his tongue in briefly, getting another satisfying groan before finally pulling himself between Sarge’s legs and slicking his tongue across those rock hard abs once more.

“God dammit, Doc!” Sarge almost whined at the tease.

O’Malley gave a devious laugh. He knew Sarge’s thoughts, having briefly taken over his mind once before. Knew his desires, his ticklish spots, and his weaknesses. And one of those weaknesses was his impatience. Finally, he trailed down until he met the tip of Sarge’s hard dick. It twitched happily as it felt Doc’s warm tongue upon it, lapping up the drops of pre-cum.

He wanted to go slow, let the Red leader squirm a bit, but Sarge wouldn’t hear of it. The instant he felt Doc touch him, he bucked, ramming his cock into the other man’s mouth. “Take it all in, son,” he grunted in a deep voice. Doc responded by wrapping his lips around it, going down as the muscular man took his head and pushed on it, forcing him into a deep throat. His dick wasn’t long, but the sheer thickness was hard to take in. Doc forced back an urge to gag, and started bobbing his head up and down. Sarge responded in small hip thrusts as his eyes rolled back.

Within moments, Sarge was almost ready to climax—but O’Malley, having almost complete control of Doc at the moment, didn’t want the fun to end there. With a quick move, he grabbed the base of Sarge’s cock. “ _Oh, but it’s my turn now,_ ” he said as he pulled off, saliva dripping from his chin. Dammit. Sarge cursed to himself. Of course it wouldn’t be just that quick. O’Malley had to get a bit of torture in somehow.

Fine. Sarge pushed the smaller man up and clung onto him, turning both around, and slammed Doc against the ground. He wasn’t about to let O’Malley get the best of him. O’Malley may be crafty, but Sarge was rougher and more to the point.

He went down on Doc almost immediately, taking in his full length and constricting his throat in such a way that it sent pulses of pleasure up Doc’s spine. Deeper. Faster. Sarge felt Doc twitching all over, letting small whimpers escape his mouth. Still Sarge continued relentlessly. Up and down. “Oh, oh, OH!” cried Doc, shooting his load into Sarge’s mouth.

Sarge pulled out and spat on the floor beside them. “Now you gotta finish what you started,” he grinned. “Spread ‘em, Tinkerbell. I’m goin’ in.”

Doc, panting, glasses askew, fought against the urge to flop down, mostly due to O’Malley. “ _Ah yes, here comes the part where you fuck my brains out._ ” he said sarcastically.

“Damn straight,” grunted the Red leader, clicking his tongue. Once again controlled by O’Malley, Doc complied by rolling onto his side, raising his leg. Sarge, still hard, took his finger, circling Doc’s opening a bit before prying his finger inside. Doc constricted at first, but with a few kisses to his chest, he relaxed a touch.

“This won’t hurt a bit. Let ol’ Sarge unload his gun inside you.” He slipped another finger inside Doc, stretching him out a touch. Doc sucked in a breath, but remembered to relax. Sarge licked his hand and rubbed the saliva over his still-hard member.

Next thing he knew, Doc was feeling Sarge’s thick cock nudging its way inside. Doc, through O’Malley’s voice, let out a deep chested groan as Sarge inched his way in. Sarge took it nice and easy, for fear of the smaller man pulling back. Gods, he was tight; too bad there wasn’t anything to use as lube in the dark room. He grabbed onto Doc’s leg sticking in the air for a bit more leverage.

Doc started mewling as Sarge went deeper, thrusting in and out at just the right angles to push against his prostate. Every time it did, he felt sparks fly, exploding into waves of pleasure. He clawed at the floor as the muscular man picked up speed, grunting and groaning like a wild animal. His movement was becoming more desperate as time ticked by.

Eventually, Sarge, wild-eyed and growling, stiffened up before painting Doc’ insides. He let out a deep breath before sliding himself out and looking down at Doc. The man was a mess. Hair gone wild, face flushed, and still panting for short breaths. Sarge figured he’d either never been taken by a man, let alone by handsome and fearless leader of the Red Team. Tired himself, he lay down, wrapping his arm around the smaller man, both of them glowing from the dopamine rush.

“ _That was absolutely delightful. We’ll have to do that again sometime._ ” O’Malley cooed. He scooted into Sarge, back pressed against the other, feeling his comforting embrace.

“Maybe we will. When I’m not busy trying to get you outta Doc’s head.” Sarge smiled coyly. He pulled Doc in closer, nuzzling into his back, holding him gently. “I could use some shuteye.” Within minutes both of them fell asleep in each other’s arms, dozing peacefully in the dark, sweltering room.

Half hour later, neither of the men heard the power come back on. Simmons, eager to find out the state of his superior, ran to the storage room where they were. “Oh Gods, I don’t hear them in there!” He began sweating, shaky fingers typing in the code to open the door. When he finally got it and the door slid open, his jaw dropped to the floor. “S-sir?” he dared.

Sarge and Doc were still resting on the floor in each other’s arms, stark naked, with Doc’s armor scattered around the room. Sarge, naturally a light sleeper, lazily opened an eye. He saw his second in command standing there, gawking at him as if he’d grown three heads. He cracked a smile. “Simmons, if you tell anyone about this, I’ll shoot you in your sleep.”

Simmons gulped hard, then fainted on the spot.


End file.
